


Getting the Band Together

by Ranua



Series: Gimme A Double [5]
Category: Kane (Band), Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranua/pseuds/Ranua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>From his spot on stage doing the sound check Steve sees Sam and Dean enter and stalk Eliot like a Discovery Channel special. He's impressed and disturbed with how dangerous they all look . . .</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Band Together

'That doesn't seem to bother you as much as it used too,' Dean observes, gesturing to where Chris is chatting up some little bit of blonde fluff. 'You finally grow a pair and get over the mouthy little redneck?'

'Shit,' Steve snorts a laugh, 'you are an asshole aren't you? I've always had a pair bitch and you know you're just jealous.'

'Whatever,' Dean waves a negligent hand. 'So, what's your weird news?' Dean's known Steve a long time now and can tell his friend is getting ready to spin some story that's maybe 60/40 bullshit. He grins, ready to be impressed.

Getting comfortable Steve starts, 'So, about three months ago we're playing a gig in Evansville, Indiana. The crowd is eating it up, we sound so good. They must be ten deep around the stage, dancin' and carryin' on. We're on our last break of the night and it's my turn to hit the bar for our drinks. I have to shove my way to the bar the crowd is so big, and every other woman is tryin' to pinch my ass or grab on for a hug, the guys are slappin' my back and shakin' my hand. I finally make it to the bar and as I'm trying to squeeze in at the end I get pushed into this long-haired dude.' Steve takes a long drink of his beer, 'Long-haired guys in country bars aren't guys you mess with, son.'

Dean laughs at his friends serious tone. 'C'mon then, he punch you or what?'

'Nope,' Steve pauses for another drink, drawing out the story. 'I turned to apologize and damn near swallowed my tongue at what I saw.'

'He that damn ugly?' Dean's really laughing now, loving the story his friend is telling. 'You find dog-boy or something?'

Steve laughs, 'Nope, weirder than that.'

'Well, what then asshole? I ain't got all night.' Dean grouses good-naturedly.

'The guy looked exactly like Chris. Right down to the scar on his forehead,' Steve pronounces triumphantly. 'Now that is weird shit.'

'Damn,' Dean whistles, worry for his friend blooming in his gut as he immediately thinks shape-shifters or skin-walkers. 'That is weird. So what happened?'

'Chris showed up just when I thought the guy was gonna pound me for being a babbling idiot,' Steve continues. 'The two of them barely did a double take; acted like they meet their twin every day. Just looked each other up and down and then Chris invited him to drink with us.'

'Shit, two of Chris,' Dean drawls, 'how'd you handle that?' His mind is racing over the possibilities and he needs more info but he's never had to pump a friend for the details of a supernatural encounter before; he's not really sure how to go about it without cluing Steve in on what he's doing.

Steve laughs, 'Like I was watching Wimbledon. They got on like a house afire, comparing life stories and scars and shit.'

'He got a name? He's not a musician too is he?' Dean asks.

'Eliot Spencer and actually he does play guitar, but he's a bounty hunter,' Steve answers. 'He's been all over the world chasing people.'

'Where's he from? Has he got any family?' He knows he's coming off badly, but he's hoping Steve gives him the benefit of the doubt.

'Tennessee and yes. Christ, you are one suspicious bastard,' Steve mutters. 'He's supposed to be at our show next weekend in Wichita Falls you can meet him then.'

Spreading his hands in a placating gesture Dean soothes his cranky friend, 'Sorry man, it's just weird and I don't trust weird.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Steve waves him off. 'So how's your brother doing?'

Letting Steve change the subject, Dean bitches about Sam and what a pain in the ass it's been getting an original shifter knob for the Impala and the dangers of hustling pool in redneck towns. Steve in turn bitches about Chris and spending all their time on the road and how he's trying to write some music that's not country but Chris keeps interrupting wanting to know what the hell he's up to and Steve's not ready to share this new music with his friend yet.

They end the night buzzed and mellow, Dean's interrogation about Eliot gone from Steve's mind. But Dean hasn't forgotten what his friend told him. The next morning he informs Sam he's found them a job.

'How the hell did you do that?' Sam asks incredulous, 'I thought you went up to the bar last night to hang out with Steve and the guys. Isn't that why we came down here? So you could be a groupie?'

'First off,' Dean ticks off on his fingers, 'you didn't seem to care we came down to Texas. In fact, I seem to recall someone bitching about the weather in Washington and saying you didn't care where we went as long as we ended up somewhere with sun and temps above 50. Second, I am not a groupie! Do I look like a slutty chick to you?'

'Weelll,' Sam begins in a slow drawl, grin stretching his face.

'Don't answer that.' Dean waves a threatening finger Sams way. 'Anyway,' he continues, 'I've picked us up a job. I'm pretty sure it's a skin-walker or some other kind of shape-shifter that can mimic humans.'

Sam's instantly on alert. 'I don't remember hearing about any suspicious deaths or any weird doubles sightings.'

'I don't think anythings happened yet,' Dean admits.

Sam can tell something is up from the tone of Dean's voice. 'Tell me what you know then.'

Dean rubs the back of his neck and hedges. 'Well, Steve and Chris met this guy who looks just like Chris.'

'That happens,' Sam can tell Dean is holding something back. 'C'mon man, there's gotta be more than that. We've seen some pretty weird stuff, meeting your doppelganger isn't normal sure, but it doesn't have to be anything dangerous, it could just be two people who look a lot alike.'

'What? You can't just take my word for it? Dean growls.

'C'mon, you gotta admit, it's pretty thin evidence.' Sam answers.

'It's not like we're doing anything else right now is it?' Dean demands, starting to get annoyed.

'Well no,' Sam agrees, 'but it's not like you to get all up in arms about something we've got no evidence of either.'

'Fine, damnit,' Dean growls, obviously not pleased at having to explain himself. 'Steve's my friend and he has no idea what's out there and I don't want him to get hurt if I can help it.' 

Dean paces away, clearly agitated, and Sam is reminded again that he's never witnessed how Dean acts around friends that aren't other hunters. He remembers how he felt when the things they hunt ran smack into his normal life. That was skin-walkers too, and he shudders at the memory of how badly that ended.

'Sorry man,' Sam tries to inject as much sincerity as he can into his voice. 'I can run a background check to find out if who he claims to be is a real person and if they're alive or dead. Why don't you check the local papers and stuff for signs of anything unusual? What's his name?'

Placated, Dean answers, 'Eliot Spencer.' Softer, with sincerity, he adds, 'Thanks Sammy, I mean it.'

Nodding his understanding Sam gets on with his work. Ten minutes later he lets out a grunt of frustration. 'It's like the man doesn't exist, or had his record scrubbed. I've got a couple of news stories from rural Tennessee that mention an Eliot Spencer, but they're pretty old. You got any other info on him to help me out?'

'Steve did say he was a bounty hunter,' Dean answers distractedly from where he's going through the local papers.

'Damnit Dean, why didn't you say so in the first place,' Sam bitches, 'that totally changes where I can look.'

Armed with the new information Sam hits the sites that hunters of the supernatural and hunters of people share. There he finds sketchy information on an Eliot Spencer who can retrieve anything from anywhere for the right price and how the man is not someone you want to get on the wrong side of. 

The name, at least, is real. There are no photos of course, leaving no way to determine if the guy Steve met is really Spencer or has just co-opted Spencer's name and reputation. Without some sort of visual information all they'll be able to do is determine if the guy is human or not; that's the whole point anyway.

He shares his findings with Dean and he can tell his brother is a bit impressed with the reputation this Spencer guy has. Sheepishly, Dean admits he didn't find anything suspicious in the papers. Sam had had a feeling there wouldn't be anything to find. It's only a strange coincidence, no reason beyond Dean's paranoia that it's anything dangerous. But, better safe than sorry, besides no one ever died from over research and over preparedness.

Armed with the little information they could find, they decide on a course of action for the show in a weeks time. They need to be as subtle as possible; Dean has no desire to cause a scene in such a public venue. Plus, the longer he can keep Steve in the dark about the supernatural side of life the better in his opinion.

*&*&*&*

At the honky-tonk a week later they get lucky, spotting Chris' double approaching the bar in the sparse pre-show crowd as they come in. Sharing a brief look to confirm their plan, they split up, sliding through the crowd in an effort to flank the man. With deliberate casualness they reach the bar on either side of the double, just far enough apart to not appear as though they're together.

The guy notices their interest in him almost immediately, so either he is a shifter -complete with the heightened senses- or he really is Eliot Spencer -and as good as rumors make him out to be.

Dean would swear he sees recognition and confusion on the double dude's face when he catches sight of Dean's reflection in the mirror behind the bar. It's gone in an instant however, the look-alike's face sliding to a blank wariness.

Movement to the other side of him causes the double dude to turn toward Sam. Apparently he really does recognizes the taller Winchester, and is instantly alert, body subtly tensed for violence.

From his spot on stage doing the sound check Steve sees Sam and Dean enter and stalk Eliot like a Discovery Channel special. He's impressed and disturbed with how dangerous they all look. From his vantage point it looks like a fight is going to break out any moment, but not a soul in the crowd is disturbed.

Setting his guitar on its stand he hops off stage, heading over to break up what looks like it could turn ugly. At his approach tensions escalate and he's amused to note Dean and Eliot both shifting to block the other from him, as though they were trying to protect him.

He approaches Eliot first, since it's two against one and he doesn't want Eliot to feel like he's being ambushed. 'El,' he greets his friend warmly, pulling him into a hug which the other man returns stiffly, still on guard. 'I'm glad you could make it.' He can feel the tension rolling off Dean and Sam and he's trying to find it funny instead of insulting that they're so concerned about his safety.

'Dean, Sam,' he acknowledges the other men, including them in the group. 'Glad you boys could make it tonight too.' All three of them are still poised for violence but Steve decides to ignore it, putting it down to paranoia on all their parts. He doesn't know exactly what it is any of the three men do, but he does know it's not office work.

'Let me introduce y'all,' he continues, pointing at each in turn he names them off, 'Eliot Spencer, Dean and Sam Winchester.' The three men exchange terse handshakes and meaningless sounds of greeting.

'Do you guys know each other?' Steve asks the tense trio, looking from face to face. He knows Eliot is a bounty hunter and he's always figured Dean, at least, is some kind of criminal, but the way Eliot is eying Sam, as though the tall man is the most dangerous thing in the bar, has got him a little flummoxed. How a college drop-out could be dangerous enough to warrant that kind of attention Steve doesn't know.

Sam answers Steve's question despite the look Eliot is leveling his way, 'No, I'm pretty sure we've never met.' He's starting to wonder about the look this guy is giving him though. Like he does know Sam and thinks he's dangerous. It's a novel feeling; usually he's dismissed as the harmless one despite his size.

'Actually,' Eliot shifts his gaze to Steve, softening it, 'Sam and I worked together briefly 6 or 7 years back at Silvers Integrated Technological in the Bay Area.'

The statement startles Sam, who draws a complete blank. He's never worked for any company by that name, hell, he's never even held a real job beyond college work/study. He racks his brain for some kind of clue that will connect him to this bounty hunter.

'It was a long time ago,' Eliot continues, 'I'm not surprised if he doesn't remember.' Turning to Sam he adds, 'It was a pretty routine job for you.'

His mind ticking along Sam puts together routine job, the Bay Area and Silvers Integrated Technological and comes up with the possibility that Dean will kill him. 'Oh shit, you,' he breathes out.

Dean is immediately in his face, 'What? What is it?' a familiar mix of worry and anger colors his older brother's voice.

'I do remember that job,' Sam says to Eliot, ignoring Dean for the moment. Sam had thought Chris looked sort of familiar. He had put it down to the parade of faces they encounter across the country and one redneck being pretty much the same as another. Now though, he remembers the angry spirit he'd done the salt and burn on in the spring of his freshman year and the annoying civilian that was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Turning to Dean he tries to explain in a way that won't piss his brother off, or make Steve too curious. 'It was my freshman year of college,' he starts. 'A friend had told me how Integrated Technological was having some pretty unique problems. It sounded like it was in line with parts of the family business, so I decided to volunteer my expertise.' Sam shrugs, 'Like Eliot said, it was pretty routine. Apparently he'd been brought in by another department as a consultant and we ran into each other in the course of taking care of business.'

Eliot jumps in, 'I was so intrigued by what Sam did, I looked into the topics myself.' Letting them know he wasn't in the business of chasing the supernatural, he continues, 'it wasn't anything I wanted to do professionally myself, but no knowledge is ever wasted.'

Dean makes a face at the explanation. He doesn't like the thought of Sam taking on a hunt by himself while he was at college, even if he is proud of him for stepping up.

And what was Eliot doing in the vicinity of a hunt anyway? From the way Sam worded it the other man wasn't there to do anything legal. Dean is reluctantly impressed that the shorter man hadn't been scared off by whatever he'd seen but had looked into it further, 'no knowledge is ever wasted' indeed.

Sam remembering the guy was a mark against the dude being a shifter too. Unless he was playing a seriously long con there was no reason he should have looked enough like Chris back then for Sam to recognize him now. He still wants to investigate this 'Eliot Spencer' though. If he is human, he obviously has a shady past and Steve doesn't need to be involved with some one like that. He carefully ignores the hypocrisy of that thought.

Bemused, Steve watches the by-play between his friends. He's not certain what the hell they're talking about they're using such generalities. He'd bet money it wasn't anything legal though. He wondered what it said about him that one of his best friends and the man he was really enjoying sex with both engaged in questionable activities.

'Wow, small world,' Steve smiles, turning all three sets of eyes on him. It's a little unnerving, all that intensity focused on him, but really, the double speak and significant looks were getting ridiculous.

'I don't know about you guys, but I want a beer before the place fills up.' Steve declares, steering Eliot with a hand on his shoulder to their reserved table by the stage, trusting Dean and Sam will follow. 

As they walk Steve calls over his shoulder to the bartender, 'We'll take a couple of pitchers and a tray of shots at the table.' With a wave and nod the bartender starts to put together the order Eliot had been on the way to the bar to put in.

Steve's used to both Eliot and Dean and their need to sit in the most defensible location in a bar and he finds it amusing watching the two of them subtly jockeying for the best spot. He slants an amused look at Sam who looks a little startled to realize Steve noticed what the other two were doing, but grins back, laughter dancing in his eyes.

Chris flops down in a free chair the same time the waitress arrives with the drinks. Snagging a shot he salutes the table, seemingly oblivious to the tension, knocking it back before speaking, 'Eliot! Damn glad you made it man. See you've meet Steve's criminal friends.'

Sam still flushes and Dean still laughs at Chris' insinuation that they're criminals, which is probably why Chris does it. He does love to get a rise out of any one he can.

Saluting Chris with his own drink Eliot laughs. 'Yeah man, the more the merrier.'

The other guys in the band drop into chairs one by one, greeting the others, grabbing drinks, and the noise level rises.

Using the increased noise as cover, Dean leans over to Steve and asks, low voiced 'Does Chris know you're banging the man who could pass as his twin?' Smirking when the blonde chokes on his mouthful of beer.

'Shut-up you dick.' Steve coughs, jabbing Dean with a sharp elbow. 'No he don't know, or at least he ain't said nuthin'. I ain't gonna talk about it where everybody can hear,' Steve says, 'come out for a smoke with me.'

Excusing themselves, the two head out the back door to the alley. Dean waits till Steve lights up and takes a deep drag before he demands, 'Alright, spill.'

'Why? You jealous? Always knew you wanted a piece of this,' Steve smirks, making a crude grab at his crotch. 'How the hell could you tell anyway?'

Dean laughs, 'I was just guessing man; you're all handsy with him and shit. Making fuckin' cow eyes like a damn girl.'

Steve punches him in the arm and Dean just laughs harder. 'God, you're a prick, you know that right?' he grouches. Running a hand through his hair Steve sighs, 'Shit, fine, yes, I'm fucking Eliot.'

'Well, c'mon, I want the kinky details,' Dean bumps Steve's shoulder with a lecherous grin.

'You really are a fucking pervert aren't you man,' Steve laughs at his friend. 'Well, I did blow him in the alley the night we met.'

'Whoa!' Dean grins, 'You seriously blew some dude you don't know just because he looks like Chris?'

'When you say it out loud like that it sounds pretty bad,' Steve grimaces, 'but damnit Dean, I wasn't gonna pass up the opportunity. Don't even tell me how fucked up it was. Besides, it's more than that now anyway. He's a really great guy.'

Dean holds out his hands in a stop right there gesture. 'Hey now, I don't need to hear about any feelings, just the sexy bits.'

'Anyway,' Steve continues, mock glaring at his friend, 'we don't see Eliot more than once or twice a month, so it's not a big deal.'

'Dude, if you don't think it's a big deal that you're banging Chris' look-alike you're delusional.' Dean shakes his head.

'Whatever princess,' Steve stubs out his cigarette. 'C'mon, before they send out a search party.'

*&*&*&*

Eliot watches Steve and Dean disappear out the back door to smoke. He shouldn't be that surprised there's a guy out there who looks like Jensen; not after meeting his own double. On the surface, Jensen and Dean were the spitting image of each other. A closer look though, revealed Dean had a much harder edge than Jensen could ever have.

Winchester moved with a cocky grace that told anyone who could interrupt it he was a bad man to know. That didn't bother him in the least; Eliot had been dealing with men like that his whole adult life. What worries him is Jensen's double is the brother of one of the most dangerous people Eliot has ever run across. 

Sam Winchester may look harmless, with his shaggy hair and aw-shucks mannerisms, but the boy had a predators eyes. Where Dean's eyes told the world he would take it on with joy, Sam's told the world he would burn it down without a second thought. That boy was flat out dangerous and bore looking out for in his estimation.

That weird shit at Silvers Integrated Tech all those years ago had freaked him out. He'd wanted to write it off as some kind of delusion, but the matter of fact way the kid handled it, like it was something he did every day had nagged at him. In the end he'd made a few discrete inquiries with some of his more out-there contacts and found that all kinds of weird shit was real.

He's met a couple of hunters since then too, and damn are they a paranoid, freaky bunch of people. He's even heard the name Winchester held up as an example of some bad ass hunter who was so dedicated he'd raised his two sons in the life. He didn't believe in coincidence, so he'd bet these two were those boys. And that made them even more dangerous, child soldiers were nothing to fuck around with.

Turning to Sam, speaking under the noise at the table he asks, 'How long you and your brother known Steve?'

'Dean's known Steve for years now, since I was in college at least.' Sam answers easily, not at all perturbed Spencer had waited for Dean to leave before questioning him. 'I've only known the guys for a few months myself.'

'Steve know what y'all do for a living?' Eliot goes straight to the point.

Sam counters with a raised eyebrow and a sardonic, 'He know what you do?' The information he'd found on this man indicated he was as much on the side of the law as he and Dean were.

Tipping his glass in a toast, Eliot replies, 'Touché.'

Noticing the byplay between Eliot and Sam, Chris leans into their conversation, 'So, do you two know each other then?

'Yeah, we worked together bout 7 years ago,' Sam answers, settling back in his chair. He's sure the conversation between him and Eliot is far from over, but neither of them is going to involve outsiders in it.

'Bounty hunt?' Chris asks interested.

Sam lets Eliot field the question and the other man answers with a dismissive shrug, 'Naw, just some temp office work to kill time and make money.'

'Oh man! Let me tell you about crappy temp jobs!' Ryan crows from the other side of Sam. His interruption moves the conversation away from Sam and Eliot and onto who's worked the most crap job to make ends meet.

They're falling over themselves with laughter at Jason's description of giving guitar lessons to pre-teen girls with crushes on him when Steve and Dean drop back into their seats. 'What'd we miss?' Steve asks, smiling in reaction to the amusement around them.

'You gotta tell Eliot bout the time you had to work that skeevy bar kitchen when we ran outta gas money that first tour.' Chris demands 

'Oh God no,' Steve moans, dropping his face to his hands, 'not that damn story. It's embarrassing.'

'If you don't tell it I will,' Chris threatens.

Leaning back in his chair Dean gives Steve an amused look, throwing Chris a conspiratorial wink. 'This I gotta hear. Mister 'I have a degree in the culinary arts' having to work a roadhouse kitchen.'

Dropping his hands in defeat, Steve reaches for a shot, 'Fine, fine, but I need something more than beer for this.' Knocking back the whiskey he starts in on the story. 'You gotta understand, Chris swore he had it all under control before we even left LA. . .'

Even as they laugh and drink together, Steve can't miss Dean's slight hostility toward Eliot. He's tried to put it down to Eliot being a bounty hunter and Dean maybe being a criminal, but it feels more personal than that. The revelation that Sam and Eliot had met and worked together in the past could be part of it. More likely it was the wary eye Eliot kept on Sam even in their revelry. Dean was ridiculously overprotective of his brother.

He supposes he shouldn't be surprised his new friends and old friends don't really get along. Hell, Chris still doesn't really like Dean. He knows that's mostly his fault for essentially hiding the friendship for so long. It's childish, but he enjoyed having a life secret from Chris. He does hope they get through the night without punches thrown. It'd be a shame to have the cops called on them and find out just who was what kind of criminal.

Chris is having a great time watching the way Dean keeps his eye on Eliot and Eliot keeps his eye on Sam and Sam ignores them both. He'd never have bet on Sam being the one to ping Eliot's radar like this. Seeing how Eliot watches him though, he'll be reassessing his opinion. He's spent a lot of time with his double and even though he knows he don't have the whole truth of what it is the man does, he does know it's a whole lot of dangerous trouble.

He figures it's his own bias against Dean that pegged the cocky s.o.b. for the one Eliot would have a problem with. It bothers him that Steve kept that friendship from him for so long -years in fact. He's never gotten a satisfactory explanation for it either. But Sam, he shakes his head at the thought, he's always figured the kid as a goof, tagging along with his big brother in that earnest way he has, all emo and shit.

When the sound guy grabs a shot off the tray on his way by giving them their five minute warning the group is loose and happy, any animosity ignored in favor of having a good time.

Pushing back from the table, Chris levels a mock glare Dean's way, 'Don't you start nuthin' son. We got five shows in a row without a fight breaking out and I mean for this to be number six.'

'Don't be looking at me sweetheart; your boy Eliot here is far more likely to start something.' Dean smiles sweetly at Chris.

'It's you I don't trust boy,' Chris growls, a touch of real animosity coloring the teasing words.

Dean waves him off with a negligent hand. 'Sam here will keep us out of trouble, won't you Sammy?

'The hell Dean,' Sam sputters, 'don't involve me in your little pissing contests.'

Eliot laughs, 'Don't worry man, I prefer a challenge if I'm gonna fight.'

'Hey!' Dean protests as the rest of the guys hoot and cat-call.

Standing with the rest of the band, Steve gives Eliot a warm grin as he whaps Dean on the back of the head.

'What the hell is that for?' Dean rubs at the back of his head, turning a fake pout on his friend.

'I know you're gonna deserve it later,' is Steve's blithe response.

'Kinky,' Chris leers at the blonde 'There something you wanna share with us there Stevie?'

'No,' Steve shoves at Chris. 'Now get your ass up on stage Kane, my band is waiting for you.

Laughing Chris complies, complaining on the way, 'It's my band princess, it sure as shit don't say Carlson on the fliers.'

'Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that.' Steve pushes the laughing, complaining brunette up on stage.

The three at the table are left laughing at their antics. Trading smirks across the table Dean and Eliot wordlessly call a truce. Staying at the table, they hang back from the crowd that's pressed against the stage. Part of the bands take for the night is drinks and as they're considered to be with the band, their pitcher is never empty for long. With the pleasant buzz of alcohol beneath their skin they easily ignore each other and enjoy the music.

*&*&*&*

The crowd slowly disperses after the last song of the set. A few fans hang at the edge of the stage, the regulars making small talk with the guys and some new fans getting autographs. Eliot grabs one of the bottles of water the waitress dropped off at the table as the band finished up their last song and heads up to the stage.

'Dude,' Dean stops Eliot's forward momentum with a hand on his arm. 'Look, I know it's none of my business, but Steve is my friend and I don't wanna see him get hurt.'

'You're right,' Eliot pulls out of the light grip, 'it ain't none of your business.' 

'You know he's got a thing for Chris, right?' Dean asks a little maliciously.

'The fuck is your problem?' Eliot growls. 'You want him for yourself or something?'

'No,' Dean doesn't back down from the scowling hitter. 'I don't like you. I don't know what your game is, but I'm gonna find out.'

'Wow Dean, you don't share well do you?' Sam steps up, making a third side to their little confrontation.

'Fuck you Sammy, this is none of your business,' Dean growls at his brother, eyes never leaving the hitter he's staring down.

'Really, my brother trying to get his ass kicked four ways from Sunday is none of my business?' Pulling a face, Sam crosses his arms in a parental gesture.

'So what? You're on his side?' Dean sneers, 'Way to stick up for family.'

Huffing out a breath, Sam runs a hand through his hair in frustration. 'You really are a dick aren't you,' he states. 'Steve can have more than one friend Dean.'

'That's what this is about?' Eliot asks with a laugh. 'You can't share your friends?'

'No, it's about I don't trust you.' Dean growls. 'No one knows who the hell you are.'

'Nice, coming from you,' Eliot says with disdain. 'It's not like you've volunteered what it is you do for a living am I right?'

'That's different.' Dean hates going on the defensive.

'Not really, I beat people up for money and you kill monsters for free. Not something you tell people you've just met. Oh, but you've known Steve for years and haven't told him.' Eliot sneers back.

'Like you'd tell him about spooks and demons and shit.' Dean is ready to throw down with this guy and be done with it.

Eliot has to admit Dean has a point, but he's not going to say that out loud. He's waiting for the other man to take the first swing so he can take him down and be done with it.

Sam can't believe how childish his brother is acting. With a frustrated sigh he steps between the two, physically separating them. 'You guys are really going to do this here with Steve right there,' he gestures to the stage where the band is breaking down their equipment. 'I thought I was with a couple of adults, not some bratty kids who can't share their toys.'

Snorting, Dean backs down from his brother, 'Don't let Steve hear you call him a toy, he'll think you're interested. He does wonder if you're big all over.' Dean leers, going for a verbal jab since he's not gonna get into a physical fight with his brother. He won't admit it, but Sam could take him if the bigger man put his mind to it.

Cursing the light blush he can feel staining his cheeks Sam shakes his head at his brothers childish attempt to back down and save face at the same time. 'Look,' he says, 'we can all get along. You guys obviously want the same thing when it comes to Steve.'

Dean breaks in, 'No way dude, I don't wanna fuck him!'

Eliot snorts a laugh, 'Act like ya do.'

'Seriously,' Sam has about had it with the two of them acting like kids fighting over the last cookie. 'I'm not talking 'bout that. What I mean is you both want to protect him from the nastier side of life.'

Both men make grudging noises of agreement, it's clear they don't want to have anything in common, but Steve has that affect apparently.

He continues, 'So give us all a break from the alpha male bullshit and knock it off.' He doesn't expect hearts and roses from the two, but ignoring each other in a friendly manner would be nice. 

'And don't give me that 'I will if he will' crap either,' he turns his glare on Dean.

'Yeah, yeah,' Dean waves off his brother's look. If he curled up and died every time Sammy got pissy at him he'd of missed out on life. 'I can tone down the bullshit for Steve's sake,' with a sly grin he adds, 'if he will.'

Eliot has to laugh at the by-play between the brothers. Dean is a dick, but a dick he thinks he could get along with under the right circumstances. Deciding to be the bigger man he holds out his hand to shake, 'Truce?'

Shaking the offered hand Dean agrees, 'Truce.'

Sam just hopes he doesn't regret getting his brother and Eliot to agree to try to get along.


End file.
